User blog:CrusherKitty/Cyndriz The Cat Review
Name: Cyndriz (Sin-driz.) Alignment: Anti-hero. Age: 16. Gender: Male. You don't need full stops at the end of every one of them mate, if anything it's annoying! xD People MetEdit 'Best Friend'Edit Jacob Laysedi 'Friends'Edit Kinzoku the Hedgehog. 'Enemys'Edit Splash Dusty the Echidna Ozdam Madzo 'Rivals'Edit Mike the Frog Meh. Fair enough. Not much detail on how he met them, but okay. Personality.Edit Cyndriz is a seld-centered arrogant cat who always trys to seem tough and trys to get the last word. He thinks he has great musical talent but it is highly debated, he dosn't get long with others due to his self caring personality. He rarley cares what others think and dosn't care about their feelings or their lives. (Most of the time.) He also tries to negotiate his way out of any bad situations he gets into. Yeah, seems to be the typical anti-hero nature. Doesn't care about other people that often, gets into bad situaitons, arrogant, etc. I kinda think we need a break from characters that are edgy and don't care and such, but I can't blame you for giving him this personality. Magic and items.Edit Yes he has magic abilitys, this is because of his right glove, it grants him fire abilitys including *Fireball *Fire kick His glove isn't his only thing that can get him out of bad situations, he always carries two smoke bombs attached to his trousers he often forgets about them and rarely use them but they have proven to be usefull. How does the glove give him a fire kick? Surely, he'd need a fire boot or something, if the fire energy only resides in the glove, then it should only be exude from the glove. It is solely a glove if I am correct and it isn't permanently fixed on, so I'd say only fireballs and firebolts fired from the glove and the glove only. 'BACK STORY 'Edit He was abandoned by his parents at say 'bout 5-7 months old and he was left at an orphanage he was never told the truth, so he could only assume that there was a tragic accident and he survived and similar stuff. He was about 5 years old when he found out his parents didn't want him in the first place he discovered this when he stumbled across the records of why everyone who was there, was there and he swore revenge now he's 16 and of course isn't still at the orphanage (he ran away at the age of 11) and made a living as a criminal. He's moved on but those years at the orphanage and the truth have scared him for life. First thing that strikes me, is the informal writing style. In my opinion, character pages should always be done in a formal way. It's fine if you're in character, but not if you're out of character. Also, he swore revenge on his parents who didn't want him? To be honest, if I found out I wasn't wanted in a orphanage, I would be crying, depressed, I wouldn't be angry. I would probably end up telling myself I wasn't good enough or something, but whatever. Another thing, stumbled upon the records? I imagine orphanage records are well kept inside locked file cabinets, so that the kiddies can't find them. 11 and a criminal. That must have been tough, but if kids can do it, I guess Cyndriz can. The scarring (I assume you meant scarring him for life) is a little bit weird. He swore revenge, but now he's scarred for life? Eh? 'Gold Form.'Edit Cyndriz has an overdrive transformation known as Gold Cyndriz, when he is close to defetion in a fight (25% - 15%) he may turn into gold (literatly solid gold) and gain the ability to hover, 10 seconds of flight (needs to recharge) and his fire abilitys increase in power massivley and gain a purple coluring. When you say 'defetion' I think you meant 'when he is close to defeat in a fight'. Defetion isn't a word :S If he's solid gold how can he move? Gold is really heavy and that's confusing. Plus, how did he get that form? One doesn't just turn into solid gold in the middle of the fight with no clue how it happened, right? He has a unique ability Blaze Cannon where he catches fire and charges into the targed, his most powerfull attack to date! His defences increase. His speed increases if hovering/ flying. It normaly requiers the 20 golden orbs to transform into a gold form but Cyndriz's glove somehow stored energy to transform without them. Golden orbs...? Where did those come from? Also, this glove, w-where did it come from? I think you intended for it to be unearthed in 'Key To The Glove', but I would much prefer you just tell us outright, it would make much more sense. Also, the roleplay still would have been able to have been done, even if we knew, that's the fun of roleplaying, you may know, but the character doesn't. >:3 Anyway, this is more of a super form. You could just alter it to be a super form, triggered by the Emeralds and that would be fine. historyEdit Cyndriz:Key To The Glove Cyndriz: The Survival This is a back story really. You don't really know how the rps will turn out to be honest, you may have the starter and all, but it could go awry. I kinda think you were a bit lazy here Dylan mate. You could have written all this up, don't'cha think? Give us how he got the glove, give us please! Pwease? Up Coming AppearancesEdit Madzo: The Origin Game AppearancesEdit SFCB SeriesEdit 'SFCB2'Edit In Sonic Fan Characters Brawl 2, Cyndriz is a unlockable character who upon being unlocked unlocks the Jacob Laysedi assist trophy and the Podrido Woods stage. He has 5 alternate skins, green, red, blue, pink and Game & Watch. Can't really comment here, SFCB2 looks fun and all, but I didn't bother joining, don't know why, but meh. Anyway, whateverm can't comment. Notable belongingsEdit Cyndriz's synthisizer.Edit Cyndriz owns a synthisizer that has a Shocking Cyndriz sound setting where two speakers pop out and the volume outstandingly high. Wha-? How'd he get this? Did he steal it? How does he charge it if he's a criminal? In fact, where does this guy even live? '' Trivia.Edit *Cyndriz has met all of my other characters, (Madzo, Ozdam, Splash, Mike and Dusty.) he is the only one to do this. *Cyndriz is known to occasionaly over-react in bad situations. *Cyndriz did not know how to read until he was 14 years old. ''How'd he learn that if he lived on the streets? Who would have taught him? Why would learning to read be a pursuit of his? *While having a low variation of attacks he can be quite creative with them at times. Okay, final score. Cyndriz... Needs a lot of work Dylan bby. There's not much explanation, his back story was supposed to give us insight on how he got his glove, how he got to where he is today, which it did on the second point, but not the first. The glove is a huge hole that needs to be filled. Dylan plz! His back story is kinda generic. Kid gets abandoned, kid goes to orphanage, kid runs away, kid becomes a criminal and is raised to be tough. We've heard it all before bby! I have no clue where the Synthesiser came from, I don't know where the glove came from, eeeh! *Waves hands around dramatically* Insight! Originality! You have given us a small taste, let us see what your mind has to offer! I give Cyndriz a 4/10. Needs work bby. Needs work. Category:Blog posts